


Why Are You Into That

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Chuck Attempts to Not Kink Shame, Daddy Kink, Fails In Doing So, M/M, Mentions of Exhibtionism, Parent-Child Discussions, conversations about sex, kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Chuck accidentally walks by Sam and Lucifer while they were playing and hears things a Father never wants to hear.





	Why Are You Into That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> SO THIS IS ONCE AGAIN FOR THE BEAUTIFUL @coffee-queen448!! She requested this prompt from my Lucifer Weekends Prompt List: _Sam calling Lucifer daddy in front of God and later on Chuck and Lucifer have a really awkward conversation about it in which Chuck is trying and failing not to kinkshame his favourite son and that son's mate._
> 
> Enjoy!!

There are days where being the Lord of All Creation suited Chuck rather well. Normally when someone tries to defy Him in such a way, or when He was properly upset. Like when someone calls His writing ‘stupid’. Those were always good times to get righteous. 

Other days. . . Well, on other days, Chuck wished that He didn’t have to listen to certain things. 

Such as the incident that was happening right before his very eyes. 

He knew that Lucifer had mated his Vessel, Sam Winchester. The claim of the Morning Star was very powerfully written upon Sam’s soul and etched into his very bones. There was also the detail that Sam’s neck and shoulders were often littered with hickies. A multitude of them. Lucifer always looked very proud of himself and Sam maybe a little embarrassed. Chuck honestly couldn’t wait for the day that Lucifer came out with his own neck covered in love bites with a smug Sam. 

The mated couple were in a hallway of the bunker, obscured from most prying eyes. Sam was pinned to the wall, head tilted back and up to expose his neck to Lucifer while the archangel marked up his neck again. Sam’s legs were spread, and Lucifer’s knee was wedged right up into Sam’s crotch. 

All in all, a typical scene for anyone in the bunker to stumble upon. Dean has more times than the elder hunter cared to remember. 

“Stop moving,” Lucifer gently chastised as he continued to create his labels of possession on Sam’s neck. “I don’t want to break open your skin. That’s for later.” 

Chuck contemplated His route. Unfortunately, He  _ did  _ need to use that corridor, and so He began walking down it silently, intent on not disturbing the couple. 

Sam whined and whimpered. 

“Don’t make me bend you over and spank you right here in this hallway,” Lucifer warned, nipping Sam’s collarbone reproachfully. “Because I will, Sam, and you don’t want that, do you?” 

“No, Daddy, ‘m sorry,” Sam moaned. “Daddy, please.” 

Chuck froze. Surely He did not hear Sam correctly. 

“You will take what I give you, what I  _ want  _ to give you,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Just stay still for me a little while longer, okay, baby boy? Just a little bit longer.”

Sam whined and whimpered before nodding his head, taking a large lungful of air. “Okay, Daddy. Hurry, please?” 

“What? You don’t want to get caught?” Lucifer purred. “Don’t want everyone else to see what a good boy for Daddy you are?” 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t a mistake. Chuck heard everything clearly. Sam Winchester was calling Lucifer ‘Daddy’. 

Maybe He should’ve altered His route. 

He cleared His throat. 

Lucifer and Sam sprang apart from each other like the other was on fire, staring wide-eyed at God. Sam turned a stunning shade of vermillion, and Lucifer looked haughty. 

“Hi, Dad,” he said. “Passing through?” 

“Yes,” He said, starting to walk by. “Don’t stop on my account.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at Sam with a guilty expression. “Sorry, baby,” he cooed. 

“You’re not sorry yet,” Sam pouted. “But you will be.” 

Chuck chuckled quietly to Himself. No doubt Sam had interesting plans to get back at Lucifer for that embarrassment.

* * *

 

It was late that night that Chuck got the chance to talk to His son about his kinks. 

He found Lucifer in the library, a forgotten glass of wine nearby as the archangel read. He cleared His throat to get His son’s attention. 

“Hi Dad,” Lucifer said, looking up from his book. “How’s life?” 

“Pretty good,” Chuck said, walking over to sit across from Lucifer. He conjured a glass of brandy up for Himself. “I want to apologize about earlier, I didn’t realize that you and Sam were. . .” 

“About to get into it?” Lucifer supplied. “Yeah, Sam likes to nearly get caught. Or get caught. It’s why I tease him about it when we’re together.” He smirked. 

Chuck rubbed His temples. Great. His son and son-in-law were exhibitionists. “And the, um, nicknames?” he asked. 

“The. . . Oh!” Lucifer flushed lightly. “No wonder Sam was embarrassed more than usual. You heard him call me ‘Daddy’, didn’t you?” 

Chuck nodded, arching a brow.

“Sam’s got as many Daddy issues as I do,” Lucifer shrugged. “I guess that’s a byproduct of being the favorite.” At Chuck’s look he raised his hands in surrender. “Not that I’d call Sam Daddy or anything like that.” 

“What is even the appeal of calling someone a parental unit?” Chuck asked. 

“That feeling of unconditional love,” Lucifer explained. “Parents are supposed to love their children unconditionally. Don’t get me wrong, I love Sam unconditionally, and he loves me unconditionally. The mating bond wouldn’t have worked otherwise. But sometimes, there’s nothing better than the unconditional love of a parent.” 

“I suppose,” Chuck said slowly. “But. . . the sexual component?” 

“Oh, that’s the taboo factor. I’m not saying that Sam  _ ever  _ had a crush on John Winchester. That’d be weird, even for us. But it  _ is  _ taboo to be calling out for your parent while you’re in the middle of sex,” Lucifer grinned. “And it’s all kinds of hot. Especially when he’s begging.” 

“How  _ did  _ the two of you come across that?” Chuck asked incredulously. 

“Oh, that’s easy, Sam was being a sassy shit,” Lucifer laughed. “I told him to get his ass in the shower- he had just returned from some hunt, I think harpies and he was getting harpy gunk all over me because he was horny as fuck- and he just rolled his eyes, began stripping and said ‘Yes,  _ Daddy’. _ ” Lucifer shrugged. “Everything responded in the exact opposite way than either of us expected. So that night we experimented. He called me Daddy the whole night.” The archangel leaned back, picking up his glass of wine and sipping it. “Definitely in the top five of sexy nights with him.”

Chuck wished He could have brain bleach, so He could forget this conversation had ever happened. “The two of you are a bit sick, you know?” He said. He had tried  _ so hard  _ not to shame His son and son-in-law for their kinks, especially because He knew of some of their more avant-garde kinks (Lucifer was never very good at hiding injuries, and Chuck’s stumbled across them playing with knives more than once) but this. . . this was different.

“How is it sick, Dad?” Lucifer said. “You created it. You created everything in Heaven and on Earth. Including the idea that some people like crying out for Daddy.” 

“Don’t use this against me, I’m not the one with the kink,” Chuck defended. 

“How do you know?” Lucifer asked with a smirk. He stood up and swirled his glass in his hand. “If you’ll excuse me,  _ Daddy _ has some unfinished business with his baby boy.” 

It was only as Lucifer left that Chuck realized that the flush on Lucifer’s face wasn’t from the wine, but rather from his own embarrassment at being caught. Chuck supposed talking about enjoying being called ‘Daddy’ with one’s father  _ would  _ be embarrassing. Chuck knew that this conversation was all sorts of awkward for Him, it must’ve been  _ doubly  _ awkward for Lucifer. 

No matter. Chuck has tried to keep an open mind about His children but. . . Daddy kink. That was something Chuck was going to end up shaming him and Sam for. 

He picked up His glass of brandy and downed it in one go. 

“Why can’t I have normal children?” He asked Himself. “Why does one of my children have to be into exhibitionism, knives, and being called ‘Daddy’? He’s not even a dad!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
